


A Sound dare!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [157]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: This round of the fear factor dare, the Autobots and Decepticons must rely on their hearing....When vision is lost, the mind can play tricks!





	1. Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> This round of the fear factor dare, the Autobots and Decepticons must rely on their hearing....When vision is lost, the mind can play tricks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Smokescreen's help for this dare, Jazz goes first....


	2. Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's not exactly a brave bot.....


	3. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee isn't liking the sound he hears....


	4. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet's inner medic shows in his test....


	5. Cliffjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper gets jumpy when he hears a "Scraplet"....


	6. Bulkhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead had to blame somebot for what he thinks he heard.....Must have learned from Miko!


	7. Arcee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acree's sound test brings memories to both her and Cliffjumper....


	8. Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus really doesn't recognize this sound....


	9. Smokescreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen's turn....


	10. Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is confused....


	11. Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl is not familiar with zipper sounds....


	12. Wheeljack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is giving Wheeljack a woot!


End file.
